militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
504th Military Intelligence Brigade (United States)
The 504th Military Intelligence Brigade (MIB) is located at Fort Hood, Texas. The 504th MIB was transformed from the 504th Military Intelligence Brigade in late 2007 becoming one of three active duty Surveillance Brigades of the United States Army. The brigade is tasked to improve the situational awareness for commanders at division level or higher, so they can adapt their units combat power for the current operations. For this the Military Intelligence Brigades can deploy unmanned aerial vehicles, signals gathering equipment, human intelligence collectors and long range surveillance patrols. In 2015, the brigade returned to its original name and mission as the 504th Military Intelligence Brigade supporting III Corps with its intelligence needs.75 years of service, 504th leads a storied history on military intelligence triumphs; by CPT Kevin Sandell, 504th MI Bde, Public Affairs; dated 26 January 2017, last accessed 2 July 2017 The 504th MIB is currently composed of: * Headquarters & Headquarters Company * 163rd Military Intelligence Battalion'Always Ready' brigade fields enhanced equipment (14 Sep 2015) The Prophet System and Modular Integration Kit upgrades vehicles for mobile and/or fixed-site signals collection, direction finding, processing and reporting at 163rd MIB * 303rd Military Intelligence Battalion The 504th MIB conducts intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance operations in support of III Corps. History The 504th BfSB traces its lineage to the 137th Signal Radio Intelligence Company (Aviation). Activated in the early days of World War II the unit redesignated as 137th Signal Radio Intelligence Company. The unit earned battle streamers for the campaigns of Northern France, Central Europe and the Rhineland. After World War II the brigades name and tasks were subject to many changes, but on 21 April 1978 the 504th Military Intelligence Group (Corps) was activated and began its evolution to a Military Intelligence Brigade. On 16 September 1985, the Brigade was designated as the 504th Military Intelligence Brigade (Corps) at Fort Hood and supported the III Armored Corps. At that time the brigade consisted of a Headquarters & Headquarters Detachment and three Military Intelligence Battalions: * 15th Military Intelligence Battalion (Aerial Exploitation) * 163rd Military Intelligence Battalion (Tactical Exploitation) * 303rd Military Intelligence Battalion (Operations) With the Transformation of the United States Army the 504th was redesignated as the 504th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade. To fulfill its new mission the brigade relinquished control of the 15th Military Intelligence Battalion and activated three new companies: a Network Support Company, a Forward Support Company and a Long Range Surveillance Troop (B-38th CAV) while restructuring the Headquarters & Headquarters Detachment into a company and expanding its missions. The two remaining Military Intelligence battalions assumed identical missions as intelligence collection battalions. The brigade's Troop B (LRS), 38th Cavalry Regiment, activated on 16 February 2008, was reorganized and redesignated on 24 June 2010 as Troop C (LRS)(ABN) as part of the newly activated 2nd Squadron, 38th Cavalry Regiment with Headquarters and Headquarters Troop (HHT), Troop A, Troop B, and Troop C, 2d Squadron, 38th Cavalry Regiment. While Troop C within various squadrons of the 38th Cavalry Regiment is sometimes locally referred to as Company C, HQ Department of the Army policy states, "HQDA approved MTOE does not allow for a separate infantry company." In the case of the 1st Squadron, HQ DA wrote, "As documented, the company is a subordinate of 1–38th CAV and as such will carry the designation of Troop C, 1–38th CAV." The policy applies to the 2d Squadron, 38th Cavalry Regiment as well. References External links * 504